Drugs, Dances and Immorality
by Kashi-Cookie-Monster
Summary: Request fic for 25BAM50 Au NaruSaku in which Sakura is a teacher at a rather interesting private school for the business-minded. Lemon.


**A/N - This is a Naruto/Sakura AU request fic for 25BAM50, the most patient person on the planet! :D Also... beware of the OOC and my bad language. Family and teachers never were able to curb it. This story has not been Beta'd, and so I am the person you need to beat up for any mistakes.**

**I have a novel available on Amazon, so if you feel like giving me some pocket money, check it out :P Look for Switch by Astrid Knowles.**

******And now... Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Drugs, Dances and Immorality**

If there was ever a drawback to a job with weeks of holidays and comparatively short hours, it was this.

Haruno Sakura, or 'Miss Haruno' as she was becoming used to being called, glared around the hall in complete and utter disdain at the youths who either thought that being loud made them the most popular person there, or that they were enjoying the event when in fact they were only smiling because they had managed to slip some booze in 'without being caught'.

And bless their hearts, they thought that she hadn't seen it.

Ridiculous, the lot of them, and sadly they were just the kind of people that Sakura herself would have aspired to be had she not been nudged harshly onto the right track by someone falling off the rails completely. The only student that she would like to talk to, was one that wouldn't exactly be welcomed with opened arms by his peers, something that he himself had told her when she had enquired as to his plans that morning. The other students had burst through the door, make-up or hairgel all over them and their clothing rumpled, to ask if she were really a chaperone for the dance.

People in too short skirts and barely tied ties asking if they would see her, the grey of their blazers splattered in food and other stains that she did not wish to think about. Their inquisition of her presence made her shudder.

Oh, if only she could have said no...

The school was quite adamant that she should attend, to encourage a friendly relationship between herself and the students that she taught, a chance to interact outside of lessons but still in an appropriate school environment. The environment being a small, crowded hall that was decorated with obviously homemade pompoms and few half-hearted paper chains. Disco lights flashed everywhere, to give a pretense of fun and expense, and already students were whirling, their heads tilted upwards as the throbbing music and dizzying glows added to the confusion and energy that they had stolen briefly from small white pills. Banned substances that she once again _had_ to ignore. It wasn't enough that she knew that they were doing it. To punish them, she had to catch them in the act, and there had to be other reasons to expel them.

Like being on a scholarship or such like.

Only one child that wasn't on scholarship wasn't on some kind of 'release' from a dull, boring, perfect life, and Sakura saw him now wherever she looked, hoping in vain that she would see his smiling face and could enter the wide berth that the other students gave him. She could talk to him for hours, that one lightening, promising boy who was growing into his maturity day by day. He rebelled of course, but he rebelled against the other rebels, so confident in his own beliefs of right and wrong that Sakura wanted to jump onto the bandwagon with him, and travel wherever he would go. She knew already that regardless of his path, as a writer or a businessman, she would follow him wholeheartedly, the one boy that spoke to her like a friend in a place where everyone was a superior or a child. Or both, unable as she was to correct the catcalling boys whose parents gave thousands every year for their education.

They were dancing now, if it could be called such a thing, their bodies grinding together, uncaring of person or gender as they came as close to sex as they could under the eye of their watchful teacher, the stern pink-haired woman who was barely older than they yet glared fiercely at them as if she knew the primal thoughts that ran through their minds, the amount they drank and what they took and disapproved. They flaunted it, her inability to do anything as she stood in the position that she had worked so hard to get, being degraded and mocked by the very people that were supposed to look up to her.

"Gaara." She called, green eyes burning fiercely. "Give me the flask."

Gaara laughed openly, his head thrown back and his mouth wide open as he held the bottle out. "Or what?"

"Or the dance will be over a lot sooner than you hoped." She said sweetly, a sickening smile on her vindictive lips. "You can either share or get done. Your choice."

He handed it over reluctantly enough, but no twinge of guilt hit; only the complete certainty that if she came across him later on, he would already be drinking something else, materialised from thin air. She knocked the flask back quickly, savouring the cold metal against her lips, and the burn of the booze at the back of her throat as she idly watched the immoral crowds, thoroughly defeated and almost ready to join them.

It was a shame that her drug had said that he would not be coming. Her lovely, poetic, _good_ drug. The only good that could ever be found in the place.

And then, as if a figment of her imagination, a light appeared. A light dressed in faded blue jeans and a t-shirt, hair ruffled as if he had just awoken, his eyes red as if he had rubbed from sleep but his face lost and crumpled, and an icy shiver to her heart that almost quelled her treacherous longing for him. He looked younger, far more vulnerable that his parasitic compatriots, and far too lost for her to find.

But couldn't that be said for everyone that she had ever dated? Sasuke had been bad enough, constantly begging for reassurance only to snap at her when she gave it, the useless jerk. Everyone needed comfort, and Naruto, as he looked helplessly around to try and find a friend, finding only that he was damned near invisible, was more worthy of comfort than most. With this resolved, Sakura strode over to him, consciously relaxing her body from the tightly-wound authority figure that she was pushed to be. Amid the flashing lights, outrageous behaviour and loss of innocent, Sakura couldn't have told an adult from a child in the room of sin, and she felt little to know guilt as she wandered over to him, only the shyness of a girl asking a boy that she liked to dance.

"Hey, Naruto." She spoke, directly into his ear, and smiled a small smile at the way that he jumped at the unexpected noise. His eyes when he swiveled to face her were lit up, that miniscule happy light that lit up just for her. They dimmed again too quickly, only a shadow of the sparkle remaining in his defeated green orbs. He looked so discarded in that room full of people that he pretended that he did not exist. So lonely.

"Come one." She murmured softly, her eyes gentle as they roved over Naruto's face. "Let's go somewhere else."

Immediately he nodded, entirely unperturbed by her request, a glint in his eye unnoticed by his suddenly shy and flustered teacher who led him quickly through the grand hall on softly shaking legs. With the tall, narrow, neat corridors, their high ceilings and paneled walls, it was easy to ignore the day to day purpose of the building.

Easier still, when she knew what was happening in the hall, the impersonal, hateful and downright illegal nature of the events that were taking place. Those students would defile not only the furniture and their innocent place of learning, but each other as well, and knowing them as she did Sakura found that she could not attach any love or positivity to them in any way. It was an impossibility, and a naivety that had been slowly stripped from her in the months that she had worked there. Minute by minute, day by day, until she no longer believed that she could find any good in them.

She walked quickly away from them, her movements brisk and her stop sudden as she pulled open a heavy wood door, stepping inside and holding onto it, shutting it behind her companion with a bang. Rows of neat, ornate desks had recently been cleaned, their surfaces gleaming in the dying orange light that flittered through the half closed blinds. The wood floor matched, recently mopped by the looks of it. It was almost dry, not at all slippery as Sakura moved into the room before jumping up on the desk front and center, patting the space beside her. Her feet dangled when she pushed herself back, and she felt quite small and doll-like as they bumped against the front of the table. Naruto, sat bedside her, had his scuffed trainers much lower than her sensible heeled pumps, almost touching the ground, making her appear fragile, making her wonder and want for his arms around her, scooping her up so easily. Sakura shifted, her bare thighs stuck to the cool, damp desk below her skirt.

"So," She began. "What made you come then?" Her voice was light, fluffy, and playful, deliberately so, and it sounded a little too loud in the large room. Just loud enough to put her off-course, quieted. "I'm guessing that it wasn't the fantastic company."

"Hell, no!" Naruto threw his head back and laughed, a bitter, hateful sounds. "There's no way in hell that I would voluntarily spend time with _anyone_ at this school. No," He mumbled, scratching his fingers along the desk. "I just had to get away for a while, y'know?"

Sakura nodded, numbly shaking her head as she did her best to ignore the sharp pain that shot through her.

She was his teacher, she was years older than him, she had no reason to think that he might…

"Well," He added, his eyes sliding slyly over to the morose woman. "Other than you of course. You're the coolest teacher I've ever met!"

"Thank you, Naruto." She replied tightly, her lips stretched into a thin smile as in one fell swoop her heart settled and sunk once more. "It is a shame that none of your classmates share your opinion." She added wryly. "Anyway, what were you getting away from?"

"Just… everything."

Sakura waited by Naruto did not continue and instead she leant forwards so that he face was right beside his and grinned. "It must be pretty bad if you'd rather be here."

"Not really. I just thought that you were the only person that I could really talk to."

Those words slammed into her, robbing her of breath and agonizing her tightened chest. "Well I'm here to listen." She told him, her voice more tender than she could ever remember it being. She, who was growing increasingly frightened when it came to voicing her wants and affections. She who could barely utter a single 'I love you'. "Whenever you want to talk."

"Thank you." He was sheepish, his eyes scrunched up and his face flushed as he ruffled the hair at the back of his neck. "You're the only person I can trust to take me seriously."

"If you told me you wanted to be a litter picker I would take you seriously." She assured him, the joke warming them both. "Honest."

Naruto snickered, sobering quickly. "No," He sighed. "At least a litter picker would have a steady income."

"It would be peanuts though."

"It would be more than a pathetic, amateur, wannabe writer could ever make." He sneered, his voice an imitation of a snarl as he spoke the obviously familiar words. "It would be a comfortable service to the community rather than a selfish, worthless waste of time that leeches off of others and will never gain any true recognition."

"That's not true and you know it."

"Do I? Everyone else seems to think so. I ought to be going into business and making millions while glamming it up on magazine covers and in television interviews." He replied hollowly, his voice quiet as if he was scared of the repercussions of saying such words out loud. His eyes shifted from side to side anxiously, warily. Making Sakura wary, too.

"Well, of course they'd have to pick you for that. I've seen your cousin's bald spot."

The blonde boy visibly perked up, straightening a little as he lit up. "You think I'm attractive?" He asked curiously.

"I think that any girl would be lucky to have you." She said carefully, maintaining eye contact as she went completely blank on how to handle the situation. "_Very_ lucky." She added seriously, flushing a little as she registered the frankness of her words.

"You really think so?" He asked.

"I do." Her voice firm and resolute, Sakura still did not drop her gaze, smiling indulgently as he looked away.

"Even you?"

The words startled her, shocked her to her bones as she sharply breathed in. "Yes.

Even me."

She kissed him them, swiftly capturing his lips and massaging them with her own even as she startled at how close his face was to hers, how easily she could reach out and touch him, how suddenly it was happening. His mouth was warm, moist as he opened up and coaxed her tongue inside. As enveloping as it was possible to be while staying sensual, Naruto twisted and stroked his tongue along and around hers. She could hear it, feel him in the still silence of the empty room, conscious of every whisper of movement from his clothing and release of breath from his nose or lips. She could feel the air against her skin, the small nudge if his shirt brushed against hers, loose enough to interact despite the distance between them. They were touching but not, connected by a thin, barely there cord that could easily be a rumor, a spark of imagination or a dream.

His hand lifting was the first ripple in the pond. Slowly, unsurely it left the desk, lowering and lifting again as he found the courage to disturb their balance, knocking her hairband askew as his fingers explored her tightly bound locks, His neatly trimmed nails skimmed her scalp and he tugged to establish his dominance.

It was a bizarre twist, a slightly unsettling one that a small unacknowledged part of Sakura's mind fretted over as she gave herself over to the intense sensations of someone kissing her so thoroughly. He was inquisitive, holding her head in place as he mapped her, looking and finding each hidden place. He swiped the underside of her tongue, sucking it in the furrow that he created with his own and smiled as she let out a moan. Already she could feel the thrum of want and the slickness that invited her unknowing student inside.

She shifted, sighing happily as she dared to lift her hands and trail them over the firm muscle of his abdomen. They ghosted up his sides before clutching firmly, tugging him but only succeeding in having him pull away. She was hot, aching, her body _begging _for him, and yet he pulled away, smiling shyly down at her frustrated expression and clouded eyes, her weakness as she continued to hold him, melted into his form.

"Should we be doing this?" He asked. "I don't wanna get you into trouble."

"Yes." She mumbled, pawing at his shoulders to bring his lips back down to hers. "Yes we bloody well should."

He moved slowly, parting her legs to lie between them but then returning to the task of consuming her, riling her. He wasn't progressing quickly enough, he was being too slow and Sakura could feel her light clothing begin to stick to her skin as a sheen of sweat covered her. His weight was firm, blazing but kept off of her as he held himself up with either one forearm or the other, lending his weight to one side as he enabled himself to touch her.

Not that he was getting very far.

He contented himself with wide sweeps of her body, a quick rush before focusing once more on her jaw, her neck and her collarbone before back up again. Every time that he circled she fell into the lull of it, feeling herself run with the repetition only to be caught off guard as his hands ghosted over her nipples and stomach, hips and thighs until she was almost shuddering in anticipation, her nipples tight hard peaks and her stomach almost volatile with excitement, her legs jerking, willing to spread wider at a moment's notice.

Her body writhed as if bound, her hips lifting and falling while her hands and feet remained still. Her hands clutched at his sleeves, holding on as if he was a life raft. She wanted to push on further, to tell him what she wanted him to do, but the words would not come and her body was no longer under her control. It was Naruto's, and Sakura struggled through his kisses to find a way in which to move.

Her pants were louder once he removed his mouth to nibbled the path that his hands had been taking. Her jaw first, was nipped at, a sharp, short burst of pain that startled but was gone before she had a chance to react. He licked over it, his tongue wet and soothing to her burning flesh. Certain spots on her body called out, all of those places that she wanted him to touch. The skin behind her ears burned, demanding that someone nuzzle and kiss it. Her shoulder wanted a touch. Her nipples begged for him to suck them, straining against her bra, the material suddenly uncomfortably tight. He shifted his knees, pushing himself along the desk until her hips were lifted, his erection hard and demanding against her thigh, unbearably close and yet kept apart from where she wanted it most. She rubbed against it, whimpering in pleasure as his mouth remained fused to her, nibbling down to suck on her collarbone in that too-rough, very deliberate manner that was favoured most by teenage boys as a show of 'proof' of their supposed exploits. Something that she had always looked on with disdain, even when Sasuke had done it, drunk behind a building at a school dance such as this. Slightly rougher buildings, with slightly cheaper booze but the scene was exactly the same. It was the only time that she had ever imbibed anything, and now she looked back with disgust. She never had found herself taking off into a beer tinged world like many of her friends had done. It was a distraction for the bored, and it was an unwelcome one.

Now though, the attention felt good. It was hot and intense and so close to her pulse that she could feel it pumping in accordance to the pulse that worked inside of her. His shoulders felt tight when she let go long enough to grab them, and an agonised yelp escaped her when she pulled him down, firmly on top of her. It felt exquisite, and her arousal had peaked beyond thoughts. Her throat felt dry, and full her her fight for breath making it so difficult for her to talk. h needed him badly, but still was a victim to his slow, sensuous method; the exact movements that drove her insane and led her, she knew, towards a joining and climax more intense, more powerful than anything that she had ever felt before.

Men had done this before, of course, the slow seduction, but never to the same result. She _knew_ this man, had slowly gained a file in her mind of almost everything about him, everything that he had ever told her about himself. Say what they want about growing to love someone, Sakura couldn't see this attraction coming from someone else. It was the initial intrigue, the immediate connection that she saw between them that led to her garnering and holding such knowledge, and that led to her loving him.

The realisation hit her with a start, and Sakura arched against him quickly enough for them both to yelp, winded by the movement and half crazed by such a full contact of their clothed forms. She rubbed against him, controrting to rub herself against his hardness. A guttural groan left her, the loud counterpart to Naruto's near silent gasp, and his eyes squeezing closed, unseen as his lips trembled against her.

The blonde boy remained still as she humped against him, shamelessly rubbing her clit against him through her skirt, a rhythm quickly established that Naruto met with the kisses, nips and swipes of his tongue against her. He could taste her sweat, she knew that much, could feel all the heat heat rising. She nuzzled him, wanting to taste his skin but finding only material in the way; and far to much of it.

She undressed him slowly, reverently, with the ease and speed of someone who was receiving very wanted attentions and did not want to disturb them in any way. She lifted the shirt, her own pointy elbows digging in to her sides with the little space that she had to work with. She lifted the corners first, sliding her hands beneath the material to stroke his stomach, her head tilted to the side as she tried to see the toned muscle that she was exploring. Her hands were in the way, and the shirt too, leaving her with only the ability to find her way by touch.

And touch she did, as thoroughly as Naruto had begun kissing her, regaining some of the control that she had lost to the boy above her. His body, too, was a heated and frantic as hers, but had before been hidden from her, mistaken for her own ecstasy. She clawed at him, her nails digging in and marking the skin before massaging over the same area in small exploratory circles, tight circles that searched for any part of him that might be sensitive.

Well, she could think of one or two.

Before long she was tweaking his nipples, tugging and rolling them between her fingers, teaching without speaking how she would like to be touched. She pressed her thumb firmly over one of them, satisfied when he released a grunt, a flexing of his muscles, a delicious hardening of his stomach. His jeans were next, and she stroked beneath the waistband, slightly lower with every swipe before cupping him through them and giving him a couple of hard, quick strokes. He jerked, crying out as he swelled even further beneath the constricting material that Sakura took her time to remove. She unbuttoned him first, and undid the zipper, but then returned once more to his shirt, awkwardly tugging it off of him when Naruto lifted his arms out of the way for her. It was not smooth, but neither cared, their perception made cloudy as they were saturated in sexual need. She was immediately on him once more, holding him close as she clumsily found his mouth, kissing him ferociously and delighting in the feel of him biting her lip. He tugged it, and she felt the movement in her clit.

He kneeled back then, resting his behind on the heels of his feet as he pulled her with her, seated atop of him and unable to pull the stiff jeans off of him. The best she could do was to pull them down, just far enough to reach in and pull his cock and balls from his boxers. He was thick, hard and already leaking precum as Sakura took him into her palm and stroked, tightly jerking upwards and massaging the underside with her soft hand. She swiped over his tip, twice, smearing the thick white dribbles of liquid over him and over her to, feeling in settle into each line and crease as it eased her way around him. She gave a couple of twists around his base, her whole arm being used in the movement before Naruto grabbed her cum-covered hand, lifting it to his mouth and kissing it gently before placing it on his shoulder and letting go.

He unbuttoned her blouse next, dipping his head to tease her as her flesh was bared scant inches at a time. He continued as she got lower, and Sakura's hips began to move, begging as his mouth drew closer and closer.

He was a boy, and a teenage one at that... would he know of such things? Bother with them?

She hoped he did.

He didn't let up as he drew closer and closer to the end of the material, pushing it aside and continuing the journey down with his mouth alone. He leant her backwards, his hands on her waist to steady her as his back curved down to keep touching her.

And then, just as infuriatingly, he made his way back up.

He was speedier now, but no space was left untouched in his path. She calmed a little as he moved away and sighed happily as he nuzzled her bra. He inhaled deeply, reaching behind her to remove the garment and he discarded it with none of the fumbling that Sakura had needed to remove his shirt. He appeared entirely in control of himself, completely composed, and Sakura would have believed it were it not for the large, stiff cock resting against her naked stomach. It rubbed against her as he moved and consumed her with thoughts of him rubbing it dirtily against her chest, coating her tight pink nipples in his thick white substance.

"Oohh..." She mewled, tossing beneath him and struggling wantonly to feel it, allowing it to slide up and down her while she willed his to release more of his juices, to jerk off with her still half-clothed and unsatisfied, to rub it all over her. "Naruto." She hissed, and the boy groaned. She stroked him again as he turned his attention to her skirt, the zipper feeling unbearably cool against her hip as he pulled it down. He lifted her knee, holding it close to her chest to remove the skirt and black lace knickers without moving away from her before pulling them down the other, straight leg and leaning back to pull them off of her foot. He patted her calf once he was done and his pink haired teacher wrapped her long, shapely legs around him, using that grip to pull him into contact with her core.

Unprepared, Naruto slipped his tip inside of, his eyes widening in shock before he jerked away at the mass of wetness that he had unexpectedly encountered. She was dripping, literally dripping onto the desk below them and she could feel the moistness running between her ass cheeks.

"Naruto, please..." She whispered, and Naruto smiled adorably.

"Yes, Miss Haruno."

"Sakura, please. Call me Sakura."

"Okay. Sakura." The word rolled off of his tongue as she tested it out and Sakura's eyes rolled back, her head lolling and her hair swinging where it had fallen out of its neat style. He kissed her neck as he plunged inside, one firm slow thrust that parted and filled her. He chuckled softly as he rolled his hips, brushing every part of her as he grimaced in pleasure at the heat of her, the complete wetness the enveloped him so welcomingly. Still she grew wetter, and Sakura found herself obscenely turned on by the noise of him plunging into her, the feel of her juices spilling over and over again. They moved desperately, Sakura slamming her hips back and forth in accordance with his but to no avail. In her drenched, whimpering state she remained constantly on the edge, unable to gain the friction that she needed even as she felt Naruto grow closer and closer to his goal, his hands grabbing and pawing but his lips neglectful as he focused solely on the feel of her cunt.

"Fuck..." He hissed, slowing his pace once more as he burrowed his face in her shoulder. "I've wanted this so bad..."

"Naruto?" She asked throatily. "Do you want to try something else?"

He raised his head and looked at her, bewildered. "Like what."

"Get off of me a second."

Confused with a small frown on his face, he did so and Sakura rose too, carefully standing on the floor in only her shoes, their heels offering her just the right amount of height as she stood before the desk with her legs spread.

She could see the desk, the wet patch where she had previously been seated, the pool of wetness that had leaked from her. She could still feel it on her thighs. Slowly, staring at the blonde behind her shoulder, she bent. Her legs splayed and her ass pushed outwards, Naruto had a clear view of her desperate hole, the puckered one above it and the small amount of neatly groomed hair that peaked out. He looked over her, and then just as quickly his eyes darted back to the desk, lingering on the table as he licked his lips. He placed his hands on her hip and her lower back, carefully leaning around her to place his face beside the delicious substance and then, his eyes on her, his tongue swiped out and licked it.

"Mmmm..." He groaned, licking his lips as he closed his eyes in exaggerated enjoyment. "You taste wonderful, Miss." He grinned, his eyes opening and glinting as he used the title. "I think that you should taste it while I eat your cunt."

Sakura intook a sharp breath, her pupils dilating as she felt her knees weaken at the wicked words, pushed that much closer to her desired orgasm. Wordlessly, she leaned forwards, tendrils of her hair brushing the wood as she took over the task of lapping up the mess that she had made. She had tasted herself before, curiously licked at her fingers while masturbating, but this... this was different, new, exciting and watched intently by her younger partner who made certain that she was doing as asked before he lowered himself to his knees.

He licked at her with all the fervor that he had used earlier, drawing every drop that he could into his greedy mouth. He did so loudly, and every deliberate swallow sent Sakura into a fit of pleasure. She licked to Naruto's rhythm, the use of her tongue only heightening the experience. There was nothing better than licking while being licked, and more a brief moment Sakura wished for a bed, the purpose being a comfortable 69.

Then of course he sucked her clit, and just like that all thoughts were gone. He slid his fingers inside of her, stroking them quickly and roughly into her and brushing over and over again against the rough patch of bliss that sent her bucked and faltering in her mission to make the table as spotless as they had found it. He removed his hand from the small of her back and pushed it quickly inside of her, lubricating it and, without warning, slid a finger into her tight hole.

The shock of it was immediate and the way it felt unexpected. It felt good, amazing, entirely different and, as Naruto gently massaged inside of her with the tip of his finger, Sakura exploded. She pulsed, thrumming around him wildly as she shrieked and convulsed against the desk, her pulsing pussy pushing out the lubrication that Naruto caught on his tongue, his stroking tongue that became too much for her oversensitive clit as she sagged tiredly.

She wasn't done yet though.

Naruto waited until she stilled, smoothing his palms down her back soothingly until the shudders stopped. Then he rose, his cock aching and already close as he plunged it inside of her, roughly shoving it in and out of her tight, closed, tired pussy. He only gave a few thrusts, hard and fast before he came, slamming himself balls deep inside of her with a shout.

Sakura whimpered once more, and the tenderness she was beginning to feel in her privates, and the sensation of him climaxing inside of her. He slumped and did not move, his body completely collapsed, pinning hers against the table as he breathed heavily into her ear. Together their heart rated returned to normal, the extreme fatigue faded to a simple want of rest and their breathing became inaudible, their minds returning to their senses.

"Uh." Naruto cleared his throat awkwardly as he stood, shifting his naked body as he stared at the floor. "So, uh..."

"Yes, Naruto?" She asked softly, turning to face him. He looked scared, vulnerable. "You can come and see me any time, you know that right? After school and on weekends... I'll give you my email if you really want to talk or meet up or anything."

"Okay!" Naruto screeched, punching the air in excitement. "I mean, that'd be totally cool, Sakura!"

"And it's Miss Haruno in class, ok?"

"Alright!"

"And we have to keep this a secret. Just us can know, ok?"

"Sure! I mean, who would I have to tell?"

Those words immediately short to Sakura's heart, but they were true enough. Naruto kept the secret all year long, and then quiet through college...

It was when he came back as a newly published author and English teaching assistant that the secret could be kept no more, much to the delight of a fresh batch of idle students, all makeup and messy clothes.

And balance was restored!

The End!

R&R

**A/N - Oh, and as to certain reviewers... make sure that I have in fact made a mistake before you complain. **


End file.
